A Proper Christmas
by No Name1
Summary: Harry has his first real proper Christmas.


Happy Christmas by: No Name

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am making any profit off of this, or any of the Harry Potter products.

"Oomph..." Harry Potter groaned, as he was assaulted with a pillow. This obviously was not what his attacker wanted to hear, because seconds later the pillow struck again. 

"Oi, get up you lazy bum!" Harry's attacker bellowed.

Harry cracked open an eye, and grinned at the sight the was in front of him. Fred and George Weasley were standing on either side of hid bed, both were armed with pillows. Hermione was standing next to the dormitory door, presents in hand. 

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, his voice only slightly slurred from sleep.

"Fred and George sent him to the kitchens, to get some hot chocolate and pastries." Hermione answered, with a small grin barely hidden on her face. "We're going to give you a proper Christmas this year, Harry. Since all the other Gryffindors have gone home, we figured now would be the perfect time."

Ron chose this very moment to return from the kitchens, his hands filled with a tray that housed mugs of steaming hot chocolate, pastries, and two small wrapped presents. He set the tray down on Harry's trunk. 

"Dobby send his greetings Harry." Ron said pointing to the packages. "He told me too say he was sorry he couldn't come up, but he hopes you enjoy your presents."

"Can we open presents now?" asked Fred, or George. They both seemed anxious about something. Hermione picked up on it, and told them to wait until everyone had eaten.

Eat the did. I took Fred and George all of two seconds to eat their pastries. Ron and Harry finished in a close second. Hermione took her time, but was finished in less then three minutes.

"Now, we may open our presents." Hermione passed out all the presents she had, everyone else had theirs from their beds.

Harry was astounded, at the sheer amount of presents he received. A sweater, and chocolates from Mrs. Weasley. A set of wizards chess from Ron. A book entitled 'Pranking in Hogwarts, by Fred and George Weasley' from Fred, and a beginners pranking kit from George. From Hagrid, Harry received a new watch, that ran off magic.

Harry looked over his packages. Four left. he reached for Hermione's, it was a necklace that had a rune on it. He looked at her, his gaze questioning. "It means courage." She answered his silent question.

Next was Sirius' package. it was a small slender box, with a simple note attached.

I had a friend of mine get these out of my vault for me. Happy Christmas.

Snuffles

Harry slowly opened the box. Inside were two wands. Even though the note hadn't said it, he knew whose these were. They were his parent's wands. Sirius must have grabbed them when he arrived to get him from the aftermath of Voldemort's attack.

Harry wiped a small tear that rolled down his cheek away. Harry reached for Dobby's first package. 

Inside was a double picture frame. The kind that opens like a book. There was a small note inside that fell out when he opened the frame. Inside, on the right side was a picture of his parents. They looked too Harry, waved and smiled. They then brought their attention to the opposite side. The opposite side held a picture of himself and Hermione. They were standing in front of the fire place inside the Gryffindor common room. Harry remembered Colin Creevey, take the picture less then a week ago.

Harry put the picture down, and picked the letter up.

Dear great Harry Potter, 

Dobby wishes too send Harry Potter sir, a Christmas present. He

heard, Dumbledore, sir say that Harry had no pictures of family. He also heard that 

Harry Potters parent were very strong in magic, and could turn into a animal. Dobby 

Dobby hopes Harry Potter likes his presents.

Dobby.

Harry looked too the second package. A small wooden box resided inside the wrapping paper. Inside, were two small paper objects. On closer inspection Harry saw, that they were a small stag, and a lily. Both were neatly folded out of parchment. The gift, though simple, was one of the best he had ever gotten. 

Harry suddenly jumped towards his trunk, determined to find his best pair of socks.

The End


End file.
